stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
L'mar
; (formerly) | insignia1 = center | occupation = geneticist | spouse(s) = Rh'Nalah Galathon | mother = Ariennye | children = Ariennye L'mar and Stelam L'mar Shinzon (Picard clone-Deceased), Kyle (Kelsoe clone-Deceased)}} Telek L'mar was a Romulan male in the 24th century, who had many run-ins with the crew of the , and became an associate of Tyson Calok. ( ) Genetic research L'mar was very skilled at genetics and became a highly respected member the Romulan military's research and development program. He worked on eugenics to improve the Romulan centurions's combat effectiveness. His superiors were so pleased with his work, that he rose quickly through the ranks. Eventually he conceived of a plan to clone Starfleet officers, and which was approved. Given some DNA samples from Federation Captain Jean-Luc Picard, L'mar worked hard and eventually created Picard's clone, Shinzon. And as all things do, the political wings on Romulus shifted and a new leadership took control of the Romulan Senate and L'mar's proposal was abandoned. L'mar felt betrayed by this, but like a good Romulan, he kept his personal opinions to himself and obeyed his orders. Encounter with the In mid-2379, while commanding the Romulan Warbird , L'mar encountered the and her crew. Using a diplomatic meeting and dinner to his advantage, Commander L'mar took DNA samples of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts") Continued experiments After his encounter with the Pioneer, L'mar proceeded to preform genetic cloning experiments. He eventually succeeded in making a clone of Captain Kelsoe, however before he could celebrate, the Romulan Senate declared him an outlaw and traitor for continuing his work after they had shut the cloning project down. As a result he abandoned his clone and sabotaged his ship, leaving it to be found by the Pioneer in late 2379. ("The Crossing") Outlaw and traitor L'mar had been angered by the Romulan Senate's decision to abandon the genetic cloning plan, and had planned to continue the work himself. He considered each clone he created like it were his child. His clone of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe was supposed to be the start of a whole new program. He believed that if he could show the Romulan Senate his project working in the action that they would have to continue the program. Working with the So'ja From his point of view, the Romulan Star Empire had turned its back on him, so he decided he would to his back on them. L'mar allied himself with the So'ja Coalition and helped them clone a Starfleet Admiral. He helped the So'ja design and build ships the incorporated both Romulan and So'jan technology. ("Prime Target") Working with Tyson Calok In 2381, Tyson Calok was released from the Federation Penal Colony on Rizac V. Calok wasted little time in communicating with L'mar and persuading him to join with him. L'mar believed in Calok's cause, and soon became Calok's right hand man. With the start of the Coalition War, L'mar was joined by Xojo Manjala, the Tealuian, and the human Dr. Philip J. Eyota on the So'jan homeworld of Ka'al in the "employment" of Tyson Calok. Commander L'mar was the closest Tyson Calok has ever come to having a friend. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") L'mar often acted as Calok's "right hand man" and was, in a sense, the second in command amongst Calok's associates. As of 2383, L'mar still had some difficulties watching Calok torture people. Also in early 2383, L'mar began to refer to Calok as Master, implying that Calok had begun instructing him in the mysteries of the Joc-Duloc. ("Torment and Woe", "Dawn", "The Forgotten Planet") Battle of Minark In 2382, during the Battle of Minark, L'mar took command of the 3rd Command Group's Mass Driver. At the end of the battle, Calok gave the order, and L'mar began the bombardment of Minark. The fly in front of the firing chamber and was destroyed. After which the Starfleet expedition force lead by the retreated from the battle and Calok transported over to the Mass Driver and with L'mar by his side watched as they fired Calok's own experimental weapon upon the planet, destroying it. ("Torment and Woe", "Dawn") Personal life L'mar married young to Rh'Nalah from the House of Galathon. After he got a job with the Romulan military, they had their first child, a daughter named Ariennye, after L'mar's mother. During his period of popularity amongst the Romulan Senate his son, Stelam, was born. Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) L'mar